1. Field of Invention
The present invention is related to a connector, and more particularly, to a female connector for high-speed transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of electronic products, connectors for transmitting electrical signals have been applied widely. One example for such connectors is a female connector for high-speed transmission, which is capable of receiving data signals. Conventionally, the fabrication of the female connector for high-speed transmission includes fabricating an insulating body and two terminal groups, in which the insulating body is integrally formed. The connector body is then formed by disposing sockets on the insulating body and plugging the two terminal groups into the insulating body.
As applications of the female connector for high-speed transmission is becoming more and more broad and diversified, the type of the terminal in the connector also becomes increasingly diversified. The structure of the female connector for high-speed transmission is sophisticated. In order to receive various types of terminals, the conventional skill has to fabricate different types of insulating bodies and then plug various terminal groups into the corresponding insulating bodies correspondingly, thus greatly increasing the fabrication difficulty level.